


The knot among us

by Cyan_Bicycle



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Smut, alphapink, omegacyan, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyan_Bicycle/pseuds/Cyan_Bicycle
Summary: Cyan loved his job, he did, but there were only so many times one omega could run to turn off the howling and flashing reactor before it became too much. He was sick of the monotonous routine, day in and day out the same thing over and over again. That was until something strange fell over their quaint little ship. There was a murder, his head chopped off in one clean cut, the lights began inexplicably going out and what was up with the oxygen? Most importantly, who was the tall and mysterious pink Alpha that never seemed to remain in one place for too long?Can Cyan manage to keep his looming heat under control while there was a murderer on the looe? Read to find out :)))
Relationships: Cyan/Pink (Among Us)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 250





	The knot among us

"Not again!" Red cries as the reactor’s alarms howl through the speakers for the second time that day. Cyan, who had been meticulously trying to connect wires, rolls his eyes while trying to force his stupid hands to stop shaking. He had left his suppressants back home, and even though he had a few days before his heat came into full force, he was already beginning to notice the warning signs. 

Cyan sighs audibly and makes his way out of electrical; he turns his head to look at Red, wordlessly asking his friend if he is coming. Red, momentarily glances up from his uploading station, “I will be right there,” he offers before looking back down at the modem. 

Malfunctions inside the ship had been happening a lot recently; there was something different, about this mission. The oxygen specifically was always being turned off, a loud alarm blaring through the speakers almost every hour. It was almost as if, every time they fixed the problem, it turned off again.

He and the other astronauts manage to calm the reactor down with minimal fuss; everyone showed up except for Redd, even Pink albeit late. “The downloading must be taking a while,” Cyan muses as he plods back to his station; however, as he turns the corner down outside electrical, something strange happens. His vision starts to fade, slowly at first and then all at once. It was like someone had taken a vacuum and sucked up all the light from the ship, leaving Cyan a bit frightened. An array of colour flies past him in a whoosh, as his colleagues rush to turn the lights back on. He accumulates speed and follows after them, running frantically in the dark; his single light source coming from the useless helmet torch that was more of a fashion statement at this point. 

As they reach the entrance to electrical, he slows down to regain his breath. However, before he could even set foot in the electrical room, he hears a blood-curdling scream. 

Suddenly the lights turn back on, and he is left staring at the horrified looks of his friend’s faces, he elbows past them to find what they are staring out.   
Then he sees it. Lying at the back of electrical, Red is dead.

***  
It is not easy forgetting the sight of your friend’s dead body. There wasn't much-left of Red, the head and body separated in one clean cut, his bones sticking out and blood oozing out onto the floor to form a thick red puddle. 

Everyone was in shock, nothing like this had ever happened before; they were such a close-knit society; not one of them had a horrible bone in their body. Who could do something like this? To Red? He was hardworking and kind and was always willing to lend a helping hand. Not to mention the countless times he had agreed to watch Cyan empty the garbage chute because their boss thought he was faking tasks.

He had heard about imposters in other societies, the spaceship maintenance business was a booming trade; countless different companies would send a group of hardworking astronauts onto spaceships that needed some fixing. And now and again, you would hear reports of inexplicable murders and ship malfunctions, it was horrible and scary to think about, but it was not uncommon. It was bound to happen at some point, when you send a group of astronauts into space, a place with no rules and almost no surveillance, there was going to be someone that would try and fuck everything up. Cyan just did not think it would happen to them.  
Surprisingly, Pink had been the one to comfort Cyan through his grieving. Cyan didn’t know Pink very well, none of them did, Pink and white were both new to their society; in fact, this was their first mission as a part of the team.

There was something so alluring about Pink; he was dark, tall and mysterious, his voice was rough like gravel, but at the same time, it was as smooth as marble. He was an alpha, of course, Cyan picked up on his intoxicating scent as soon as they met, he smelt of mint and cigarettes, mixed with caramel and chocolate. Every good smell that Could think of could describe Pink’s scent, and it had made Cyan want to drop to his knees as soon as they met. Pink was so mysterious as well; he never remained in one place for very long, almost as if he could disappear through the vents and pop out whenever he pleased. The other thing was that Cyan was not sure if Pink ever did his assigned tasks, the Alpha would stand by a station for minutes at a time pretending to be busy, and then disappear by the time Cyan could check on him.

“I literally saw him, like with my own eyes, not even minutes before his death, and there was nothing I could do-” Cyan starts, voice trembling as he frantically pulls at the fabric from his gloves, a pink hand comes down to rest on top of his own. “This is not your fault,” Pink says sincerely, his grey visor peers into Cyan’s, immediately calming the smaller astronaut. Cyan nods solemnly, he and all the other crewmates were sitting in various places among the cafeteria, nobody dared to go off alone with a murderer on the loose.

Suddenly, a loud horn goes off. Dark Green had pressed the emergency button, which meant they all needed to sit around the mid-table and have a discussion. Pink stood up and offered out his hand to Cyan who took it graciously, Pink then let go of his hand and placed his own on the smaller astronaut's lower back, gently turning him around and guiding him to the table. Under his spacesuit, Cyan was as red as a tomato, he felt like his entire body was on fire, he felt the hand on his back so strongly, he didn't want it ever to leave. He could smell Pink from this close. He was still as intoxicating as always, the different and subtle smells mixing to form one beautifully pungent scent. It was the best thing ever to grace his nose.  
"What?" Yellow says, sitting down beside Dark Green, looking discouraged and tired. It had only been a couple of hours since they had found Red, none of them could get over it yet.

Dark Green sighs loudly and glances at everyone at the table, “I don’t want to be the one that says it,” he starts slowly, his voice deep and full of regret. “But we have to talk about the possibility that...someone in the room killed Red.”   
The room goes silent; everybody knew it was coming; they knew it had to have been somebody in their society that had murdered Red. 

Unfortunately, the discussion goes nowhere; they mindlessly argue and accuse each other; it's not productive and does not help anything. The Crewmates accuse Cyan of being the imposter because he was last seen with Red, Dark Green is blamed for trying to avoid suspicion by being the one to call an emergency, and Pink and White were suspected because they were the newest additions of the team.

Cyan had his suspicions, of course, he did, it was weird that nothing like this had happened before, and now, after gaining two new crewmates, everything was suddenly going wrong? He didn't think it could be White. The light colour always kept to himself, he did what he needed to, and Cyan was positive he had seen him complete multiple tasks before. So it couldn’t be him. 

And then there was Pink; Cyan didn't want it to be him, the kind, hot and mysterious Alpha that Cyan had found himself incredibly attracted to. No, it couldn't be. Cyan did not want to think about it.

After the emergency meeting, Cyan feels worse than he has ever felt, his head hurts, and his body is tingling, and he doesn't know what's going on. This can't be because of the emergency. Right? Must it be more than stress? 

Suddenly, Cyan is faced with a sudden pain that churns his stomach. He can’t help from doubling over at the impact. There is an incredible heat that overwhelms his body, one that makes him feel lightheaded and faint.

“Fuck me.” He seethes under his breath, grabbing the blue chair he was standing beside to steady himself. 

His fellow crewmates glance away from Dark Green and look up at him. He can assume the looks of concern that hide under their space helmets. 

"Are you alright man?" Yellow asks. He was sitting in the chair and looking up at the other while Pink grabbed hold of Cyan’s shoulder. Cyan wanted to shake the Alpha off, just to show he didn’t need help but he didn’t have the strength.

"I-um" Cyan stammers, not exactly knowing what to say. A warm blush begins to coat his cheeps as the Alpha stares down at him expectantly. "I'm fine. I think I'm going to go out for a breather though."

“Are you s-“

Cyan pays no mind to Pink's word; he had already shaken off his teammate’s hand and was walking for the exit. He makes his way down the halls, stammering and confused as to why his body is reacting this way. The omega thinks, maybe he is just hungry or caught a stomach bug somehow? But he never gets si-

His train of thought is suddenly interrupted when he feels a warm watery liquid rubbing between his inner thighs. Cyan's eyes widen, heart skyrocketing when he realises the situation he has just gotten himself stuck in. He is such an idiot. The stress of the ship malfunctions and the murder, must have caused his heat to come on early. And he had left his suppressants at home. This is bad, it’s like one of the worst imaginable things that could be happening with everything else going on. Now is not the time for his second gender to get in the way of his job. Especially not when there is a god damn murderer on the shaft. God...poor red.

Cyan shook his head, now is not the time to sympathise for his diseased crewmate, he has to find somewhere to hide. He didn't know what to do; his heat usually lasts for a week and he couldn't just hide it from his teammates. They will have to find out sometime. And with this being his first heat after five years on suppressors, he knows it will be unbelievably painful unless he receives a knot. The omega shakily whimpers at the thought.

The astronaut decides now is not the time for his crewmates, who were all Betas, to find out about his heat. He was far too shaken for that kind of conversation, and he couldn’t be around an Alpha like Pink; otherwise, things would wind out of control. As he thought of this, Cyan quickly slips into the closest doorway he sees to hide his scent. He enters the electrical room, trying to be careful of not tripping over chords. His legs shake as the liquid soaking his underwear begins to run down his pale legs. He decides to collapse against a wall, starting to rub his thighs together in hopes of easing his needs.

“Cyan? Where’d you go?” A voice calls. It’s deep and musky, instantly recognisable as pinks. Cyan shudders and bites his lip. Images of the tall Alpha dominating him begin to form within his head and the meet ideas bring a second whine to part from his lips.

"Are you okay? Something smells weird" Pink says as his voice grows closer to the smaller boy. He is right outside electrical right now, and Cyan knows he has two options. He can either sit here and suffer alone. Or he could get Pink to give him what he so desperately needs.

In Cyan's foggy state of heat, he doesn’t have to consider it for long.

"Pink-" he practically cries, voice strained. "I'm in here; please come."  
There are fast, loud footsteps then suddenly the sound of the metal door opening. Light illuminates over the figure, standing out against the darkroom Cyan had locked himself in. He sees pink search the room before landing his eyes on the sitting astronaut. The Alpha comes running for the whining and skating man, a sense of protectiveness succumbing his body as he kneels besides Cyan.

"Cyan...are you okay?" Pink asks cautiously, he could smell the heat, and the slick beneath the other man's pants, but he didn't want to come off as rude. Cyan could see the stiffness in Pinks motions. He was trying to control his animalistic instincts; His instincts to tear his teammate apart and knot him ruthlessly. 

Cyan couldn't bring himself to speak; he had always admired the taller astronaut. As one of the only Alphas on the ship, Cyan couldn't help but admit the fact that he had fanaticised about Pink fucking him more then a couple of times throughout their time on the spaceship. Right now that want for Pink was so much stronger, so much more desired, or even needed. 

Cyan expressed this need in a loud whine, reaching out a hand to grab the front of Pinks suittightly. Pink, stammers, not prepared for the contact. The pheromones surrounding the air were now irresistible between the two. With the touch that Cyan introduced, there was no going back now.

"Please" The smaller one begs, and Pink can only chuckle in response before nodding. The two lean in to one another as pink moves between Cyan's legs. He wishes he could see the omegas face right now, but alas the two cannot remove their helmets within the shuttle. It is a danger to the both of them, especially with the o2 machines screwing up so much recently.

"Don't worry omega, I got you," Pink assures, letting his gloved hand slip down to Cyan's crotch. He is fully erect, shaft tightly restrained against his bright pants. Pink makes a show of cupping his hand around the bulge and rubbing it soothingly. "God, you must really be needing me right now, huh Cyan?"

"Fuck, please." Cyan pleads, far less scared of his own voice now. He bucks his hips up into Pink’s hand, desperate for more friction. The astronaut cannot believe he has this insanely handsome Alpha tending to his heat, an alpha he has been pining over since he joined the society.

Pink uses his other hand to grab hold of Cyans hip, dipping his thumb under his waistband and tugging a bit. He loves the sight before him, the whining and rutting and neediness. He wants more and gets exactly that when he pulls down Cyan's pants and boxers with one rough tug.

The omega yelps as he feels the sudden cold air hit his legs. He isn't shy though, keeping his legs open as his pants now rest below his knees. He stares up at pink expectantly as the other all but stares at the sight beneath him. Cyan can only imagine the shit-eating grin that is plastered on the face of the Alpha right now.

"God fuck Pink, please, I need something inside of me." He begs, arms once again reaching out of the Alpha. There is a puddle of slick beginning to form around the floor where Cyan's ass sits. "It hurts, please, I need your knot."

Pink does nothing and instead releases a low growl as he fully climbs atop of his prey. The sickly sweet smell is intoxicating, bringing out both of the individuals real animalistic instincts. If Pink could use his mouth, he would be biting down into the nape of Cyans neck right now, marking him as forever his. Alas he cannot, but there are other ways he can imprint the omega as his property.

"Roll on your stomach omega" Cyan instantly listens to the command, eager to please at the sound of being called Omega by his Alpha. Once on his stomach, Cyan is quick to bend his knees, instantly lifting his perked ass toward Pink. "Good boy."

Another thick growl rumbles within Pink’s throat as he stares Cyan down. He looks so tiny and pathetic under the Alpha, so helpless and in need. With the thought in mind, pink shoved off his space gloves, carelessly chucking them away before focussing on releasing his erection.

The Alpha can't help but take a handful of the omegas asscheek, causing the latter to yelp in surprise. Cyan rocks back at the touch, rubbing his skin against his partner's leaking head. It sparks an onset of more hormones, ones that cause him to howl out in pleas. 

"Please alpha, I need you so badly plea-" but Pink cuts him short with a firm slap against the ass, letting out a shriek in the pace of his words.

"Be patient, you'll get what you need," Pink assures, linking his pulsing shaft up with the right of Cyan's ass. With the tick slick being produced, there is no need for preparation; frankly, neither of them think they can handle that wait. "Are you ready?"

“God fuck yes, it hurts please-“

Pink pushes deep within Cyan, holding the smaller boy's hips to keep himself steady as he moves in at a decent speed. Cyan is already a moaning mess. Back bent as his face lies on the cold metal floor. His hands grasp into his suit sleeves, nails digging deep as he is filled. They are both sweating, with heavy breaths as they move into each other desperately. Both wanting nothing more than to get a knot inside of Cyan.

Pink reaches a hand around Cyans waist, beginning to pump his crewmate while fucking into him ruthlessly. There is a fantastic Rhythm between them. One that brings them both to the brink of pleasure.

“Fuck cyan-“

"I'm gonna come alpha."

It's only seconds later that the two release almost simultaneously. Cyan feels pinks knot being settled within him, and he sighs in utter delight. His body would have already collapsed if it wasn't for Pinks arm around his waist, now holding him up. The Alpha runs his free hand down Cyans back before carefully pulling on his pants. 

“We should probably get you back to your room.” Cyan can all but nod at Pink's words, too warn out to speak for himself. Pink gives his omega a soft smile before pulling up his own wants. He lifts the smaller, almost sleeping figure and carries him back to bed.

***  
Cyan wakes up to a yell and a sharp slashing noise. He frantically looks around in shock. The noise comes from the cafeteria; he leaps out of bed, ignoring the throbbing pain in his ass, and sprints out of his room

Nothing could prepare him for what he sees next. Pink stands there, standing above his friend's bodies, covered in blood. And his friends… they're dead. All of them, in the same fashion, that Red was killed. Their torsos are left behind, the heads had seemingly vanished into thin air, with their bones sticking out the middle and thick, thick, red blood pooling on the tiles. 

Pink's face is eerily calm, almost sinister, he smiles at Cyan, his grey visor glinting in the fluorescent cafeteria lights. "Don't cry omega," Pink says sweetly, a tone that did not meet his facial expressions. Cyan didn't even realise he had been crying until now. There must be something wrong with him when the only thing he wants to do at this moment is to sprint into his mate's arms and be held. He had to stop his legs from blindly moving without his permission.

As he walks around the cafeteria, he sees the remnants of Yellow, “That’s a shame he was really nice,” he thinks to himself, frowning sadly. Then he comes across Purple, “Hard luck Purple, always knew you were a bit weak,” he muses, giggling to himself, he never really liked purple.

The tears that had been pouring down Cyans face were now dried—crusted under his helmet. He couldn't think straight still after the events of the past 24 hours. But as he looked up at Pink, utterly covered in the blood of their crewmates, he couldn't help but yearn for his mate. Not matter all the bad things that he had just witnessed pink commit, the imposter is still his mate- his life bond as of last night.

"A-alpha," Cyan croaked out with a shaking breath. Pink snaps his head around to see his Omega violently shaking, standing at the other end of the room. He looked ready to collapse - and probably was. Pink's facade was overcome with worry for his omega, the exact omega he had previously been planning kill up until last night. Pink ignored that thought, and instead ran to his Omega, instantly pulling Cyan in for a tight hug before he could fall to the group. Cyan starts hysterically crying as Pink runs his bloodied hand up and down his back, shushing and cooing at him in hopes of soothing the omega.

"It will all be okay Cyan," Pink promised, "I will look after you, we can live up here in this shuttle alone together, forever."

And then pink pissed all over Cyan, and they both came.

**Author's Note:**

> my friend and i put a lot of work into this, so much time and effort. so we hope you enjoy it as much as we enjoyed making it. don't forget to kudos and comment <3


End file.
